Getting back to normal
by Writergirl246
Summary: It's been a week since the Fool Moon and every thing has gone back to normal. Desdemona was called back to the witches council, Lilly went back to being Emma's guardian. Maddie and Diego are officially together. Emma and Daniel are stronger then ever, and Jax is still up to up to his rebellious ways. Everything seems great but a new threat enters the halls of iridium high
1. Chapter 1

Getting back to Normal

Diego/Maddie/Gigi

" this is miss information It's been a week since the weird occurrences happened at Iridium High and everything is finally back to normal. Emma and daniel got back together, with one exception no more lies. As for jax he's still up to his bad ways ( like pranks, and living on the "edge") but he's been laying low, probably because of andi, she's always on his tail. Sources say they might actually like each other, but you can't be to sure they are always running around screaming at each other. Ohh and I almost forgot maddie and diego are officially a couple. They were seen kissing at the seven, i saw it with my own eyes, love is in truly in the air at Iridium High, this is miss information, Signing out" Gigi said waving at the camera

When the broadcast was over diego stormed in with maddie hand in hand, they've been a lot more public with there relationship since they kissed last week and it made Gigi sick, _how could he go out with her_ she thought to herself they are total opposites, he's annoying and she's mean.. wait now that she thought about it they were perfect for each other.

"Gigi, what did i tell you about broadcasting the staus of me and maddie's relationship"

" I know, I know, but it's what the people want...unfortunately" Gigi sneered

Maddie went from cool to angry in a matter of seconds. it was a shock to her to but ever since they officially got together she's been way more protective of diego. she couldn't blame herself, just last week they were about to be wiped out along with the rest of the magical beings during the fool moon, she would do anything to protect whats her's.

" What did you say about me and my proxy" she threatened raising her finger, any second now she was gonna turn gigi into a blow fish

" Maddie, don't" he said grabbing her arm

" She didn't mean it, okay" Diego reassured by rubbing her shoulders

" Ughhh, proxy were leaving NOW!" she screamed startling him. Gigi ran away horrified by maddie and her screaming, who knew she packed such a big voice.

Jax/ Andi

" Hey, need a lab partner" Jax whispered making Andi jump, this whole flashing in when ever was annoying and creepy.

" could you stop that, and why would i want to work with you" a disgusted andi said as she closed her locker. He laughed at her totally obvious "hatred" of him

" Oh come on andi, i know you don't have one. Emma and daniel are already paired up so you can't ask her. you're only option is me" Jax smirked

As much as she hate to admit it, he was right. Emma and daniel have been spending a lot of time with each other ever since they got back to being a couple. They do everything together like homework, eating lunch, walking home, and even scheduling time to meet in the hallway, it was like a romance novel from hell. She barely had time for andi,

" I know, tell me about it. It's like the Emma and Daniel show these days"

" what was that" he smiled

" I mean it's not like i'm not happy for them, they've been through a lot. but i need my best friend back, i mean who else is gonna let me win at zombie apocalypse 3"

" Ha, Emma lets you win in zombie apocalypse 3" jax chuckled folding his arms

" HEY you're lucky we're in school right now,because you're face would have met my jack hammer" she threatened balling her fist

" You're so funny... look we need to get to class, so chop chop" he teased patting her head, that set her off

" THATS IT YOU'RE DEAD MEAT" she yelled running towards him, she would have chased him all day if only the late bell didn't just ring.

Emma/ Daniel

Over the past week Emma and Daniel have grown closer than ever. this was the second time he'd save her from impending doom. She was grateful for someone like daniel, although they have there bad times as well as the good times, they had learn to grow as a couple and stick together, the had too much history just to throw it all away.

" So Danny, wanna come over today" she smiled grabbing his hand

" As great as that sounds, I can't the sharks have swimming practice today, and same thing tomorrow, but i can come over wednesday" He smiled

" Okay, then it's a date"

" Cool, later" Daniel said as he kissed her cheek

Diego/ Maddie/Panthers

" Hi girls" Maddie smiled walking up to her bff panthers sophie and Katie, dragging diego along

" it's miego" Sophie awed smiling at the "Royal" couple

" Ugh, more like the i'm gonna be sick couple" Katie whispered

Katie has never liked diego but now sense maddie and him were dating they were gonna have to learn to get along, or pretend to.

"Seriously, do you guys have to hold hands all the time" Katie asked

" Yes we do, proxy is my boyfriend now, So get use to it katie"she screeched

" I mean... don't your hands get all gross and sweaty" Katie whimpered trying not to set maddie off

" Now that you mention it...eww my hands are sweaty" Maddie said wiping her hand on a moist towelette

" Sorry, I have overactive glands, I'll try to make it better" Diego shyly smiled

" Yeah you really need to work on that proxy, so are we hanging out after school today"

" Not today, the sharks have a swim practice today, speaking of i'm supposed to meet daniel, by the pool soon"

" Ugh Fine, but come over to my house after you're done, we have to talk it's important"

" Okay, if it's that serious, I'll be right over" diego said grabbing maddie's hand

" thanks I'll see you later" Maddie said as they shared a quick kiss

" uhm, you don't taste like garlic today, what you'd do"

" Oh i brushed my teeth 2 times and chewed 2 strips of cool mint gum" he admitted proudly

" Nice, I like it" Maddie smiled

" Uh oh i've gotta go, later maddie" as he dashed over to the locker room

Lily/ Desdemona

" How could I not remember any of this" desdemona asked lilly. She had just returned back to normal after the fool moon and had no idea what had happened in her absence. Sher heard that her alter ego was going to use the last light of the fool moon to take over the magic realm and become the most powerful witch, She was disgusted at her actions.

" How could this happen to me again. I promised Emma i would help her during the Fool moon,but i guess i wasn't much help" Desdemona said rubbing her head, it was still throbbing since last week the after effects of the Fool moon were taking a toll on her. Since her change was so drastic, it was at full intensity ( runny nose, headaches, and glitches with her powers)

" Yeah, but the important thing is that you're back to your old self, and i guess that means I go back to being Emma's guardian again" Lily said slightly disappointed, she liked being apart of the council; She felt important and served a greater cause. Looking after the chosen one is a great honor in itself but she also wanted the be apart of the big picture

" Thank You Lilly, you've served a great purpose in the witches council. You are always welcome in the witches council" Desdemona smiled hugging lily


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jax/ Emma

" Hey stranger" Jax smiled

"Hey jax" Emma said as she hugged him, her scent still drove him wild

" Uhm ,strawberry nice" Jax smirked

" Stop being a creep" She teased straightening out her fly aways

" Cant blame a guy for trying" he joked

" Sure"

" so where's daniel , oh wait you're danny whanny" he said imitating a baby

" Stop that jax.. and he's at a sharks practice, you know the team you got kicked out of for life"

" Ha ha very funny, I didn't need the sharks, the sharks needed me"

" Ha sure they did" she said sarcastically

" Whatever, look there's something i need to ask you, it's important"

The word jax and important did not compute with her. Jax has always been the prankster jokester. It was one of the thing emma like about him when they were dating. So whatever he had to tell her, it had to be important

" I don't know how to say this but... were we together just because i gave up my powers for you"

Emma hugged him reassuring him that what he was thinking wasn't true

" Listen Jax, we went out because I liked you, and you accept me for who i am, even though i'm with my danny I know he'll never truly accept me for being a ...Witch"

" But i do. I just don't understand how you could be with someone like daniel. I still like you, he doesn't deserve you Em"

" But what.. you do"

" Thats what i've been saying, we both have powers, you're a witch, i'm a wizard. It's a match made in heaven"

" Can we please talk about this somewhere private, I don't want gigi to hear, this school has ears. look meet me at my house tomorrow then we can talk" Emma hissed walking away

" Well i might not have much time left" he whispered to himself walking away

Witches council

" Jax Novella" Agamemnon sneered at his name. He Never trusted jax and the Fool Moon supported that notion.

" What are we going to do about him" Ramona asked

" I don't know, he put the magical realm in jeopardy and he snuck into the council to get his powers back, he's out of control" Agamemnon yelled

" Well, we could send him to the witches and wizards rebel camp, they'd whip him right into shape" Desdemona suggested

" Thats a bit risky, he goes to public school, the teachers will notice his sudden leap of absence" Ramona said

" Well ,we have to do something, he was gonna destroy the magical realm, he needs to learn his lesson" Desdemona said

" I have a solution, we'll just say he's moving back to australia. Then we can take him to rebel camp, they'll work on his behavior. Then 3 months he can come back to the school" Agamemnon smiled at his "brilliant" idea

" Agamemnon, are we allowed to do that" Romona asked

" Of course, only in dire situations, and jax novela IS a dire situation" he said

" IT's decided then by this time tomorrow, Jax novela will be admitted into the rebel camp for witches and wizards for 3 months" Agamemnon said stamping the paperwork with the words approved on his folder

Diego/ Maddie

Maddie sat on her couch reading the latest issue of seventeen doing her monthly magazine shopping. " Oh that dress does not go with those shoes" She said flipping through the pages until she found a page with a pair of purple ankle wedges with sparkle straps. " Ohhh, i like these..._ these shoes from the magazine i'd like to buy but for not lets give them a try" _ she smiled pointing down to her feet. The shoes instantly appeared; She immediately put them on admiring them. "Ohh these are gorgeous" Her thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang

"Maddie, open up" Deigo said out of breath

" I'll be right there proxy" she squealed excitedly walking heel to toe in her new shoes. When she got to the door she smoothed her golden locks and straightened her blouse.

" How great are my new shoes... Gross, you're soak and wet, don't tell me you rushed all the way over here without taking a shower" She said disgusted at her boyfriend

" Well, you said it was urgent, so i rushed right over after practice" Diego said

" Proxy you're so sweet, but you can't walk in my house like that , luckily i have a solution. _ A change of clothes will do him good and this time they won't blow" _ she recited aiming at him

" Woah awesome, thanks maddie" he smiled. He was wearing a white t-shirt with navy cargo shorts and a pair of black vans

" I know i'm amazing, but what are you gonna do to make it up to me" She smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Diego swallowed the lump in the throat, even though they were dating for about a week, he was still shamelessly nervous around her. He never thought someone like maddie, the head panther would like someone like him, the babbling, shy, and respectable diego.

" Whatever you want, i'll do it" Diego chuckled melting to mush. Maddie laughed at his awkwardness, she thought it was cute

" S...So what did you want to talk about" He asked quickly changing the subject before he passed out from the excitement.

" When I said it was it important...I"

" Maddie" He said slightly disappointed, crossing his arms

" I just want to spend some time with you, between my mother and the panthers, we barely have time together" Maddie said plopping on the couch

" Why didn't you tell me" he smiled taking a seat next to her

" how could I proxy, i'm the head panther, I can't show vulnerability and-"

" how about a date. No panthers, no mothers just you and me" he suggested placing his hand on her thigh

"Ohhh, I have the perfect outfit. when and where"

" friday night 7:00, at my house. I'll make you my famous chicken quesadillas" he boasted

" You can cook" she asked raising an eyebrow

" Hey, I do work in a pizzeria after all. Give me some credit" he teased bumping shoulders

" I'd like that" she smiled leaning in to kiss him. But they were interrupted when Ursula stormed in

" Get off my maddie winky, shoo" Ursula said swatting at diego

" MOTHER" maddie yelled, rolling her eyes at her annoying behavior

" He was just leaving" Maddie hissed

" He better, get out you dirty kanay" she said

" MOM UGHH, come on I'll walk you out" patting him on his back

When they got to the door she closed it behind her so ursula couldn't overhear there conversation.

" Sorry we were interrupted" Maddie said

" It's okay, i've gotta get to the seven anyway, so i'll see you tomorrow"

" Yeah, night" She said leaning in for a kiss when all of a sudden ursula busted outside grabbing maddie

" Night diego now BYE" Ursula cried slamming the door

" Ughhhhh, why can't i have private time with my proxy" Maddie asked

" Because i'm you're mother and what i say goes, now go to your room" Ursula demanded

" UGH, FINE" she screamed stomping away in anger


End file.
